pinky_barfannyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Adventures
Pokemon Adventures is the second series on Mason's channel. It currently consists of 2 episodes, and a 3rd one is planned. Story An evil team of Pokemon is capturing good guys for their own (stupid) reasons! Can Froakie, Fennekin, the PDF, and others save the day?! Or is all hope lost? Episodes -Episode 1 - The Kidnapping -Episode 2 - Friend from College Current Story (so far) SPOILER WARNING! Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin have just met and talked to each other. Froakie becomes Fennekin's friend while Chespin doesn't because he's weird. Chespin goes off into a dark alley and talks with his "master," about how he can't capture Froakie. "Master," says to act like Froakie and become smart. So Chespin again walks off. Meanwhile, the two Snivy Sisters are fighting for no reason. While they fight, Emboar is talking to Pignite and Tepig when they suddenly annoy the heck out of him. He wants to take them away, but a mysterious hand takes them away before he can call the police. A few minutes later, the PDF is trying to figure out what happened to them. They take a break, and do stupid things. Meanwhile, Totodile, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil are thinking of plans to stop the PDF from locating the kidnappers. They panic, until Totodile and Chikorita find out Cyndaquil captured one of the PDF members, Pancham. They decide to leave Pancham as a ransom, to lead the PDF right to them. The PDF soon realizes that Pancham is gone, and they have to act fast to rescue him. The Trio start taking away Pancham, but they notice that Charmander was watching them. They hang out with him, but Cyndaquil says he's in the wrong scene. Charmander then runs away thinking they hate him. The Trio then start to tie up Pancham (with Chikorita's necklace) so he doesn't escape. Soon Cyndaquil starts to copy Totodile, getting him annoyed. Totodile then accidentally unties Pancham, freeing him. Pancham then runs away, back to his team. Cyndaquil and Totodile then fight. Meanwhile, Chespin has a remote that sets traps to capture Froakie. He then notices Froakie is standing right across from him. Charmander comes in, saying hi to Froakie. Froakie doesn't remember him, until he explains he's from Pokeman College. Chespin then leaves the remote, and tricks Froakie so he can grab him. The plan works and Chespin makes a run for it. Charmander follows him to a castle. Chespin uses a mechanism to try and grab him. Charmander turns heroic, and explains the castle is, "already owned." The Snivy Sisters then come up and find them. They kick out Chespin, but keep Froakie. Charmander then uses the same mechanism to grab Froakie and carry him to safety. Meanwhile, the Trio is apologizing to their master, Darkrai. Totodile says it's all Cyndaquil's fault and Darkrai believes him. Just then Charmander comes in and says hi. Darkrai puts a curse on him, turning him evil. He then orders Charmander to capture Froakie, and he has to do it within 24 hours, or he will die. Chespin then comes in, explaining how he failed to capture Froakie as well.